Dan Sodo
Dan Sodo (双道ダン Sodo Dan)' '''is a member of the Dark Nebula. His twin is Reiki Sodo, and they share Evil Gemios DF145FS. Dan wears red and is the more mature brother. Dan prefers to save his Stamina rather than Attack. Appearance As Reiki's twin, Dan is very similar looking to him. Dan has medium length, orange hair and orange eyebrows with three spikes. His hair is of a lighter orange than Reiki's, and it is swept in the opposite direction. He has a slim, athletic build and his eyes are a dark blue color. Dan's attire consists of a red sleeveless jacket with a high collar, worn over a gray-white tank top. The jacket is gray along the edges, at intervals down the front, and on two small circles on the collar. He wears gray-white finger-less gloves that extend past his elbows and end with a red band. Around his waist, he wears two belts. One is brown with a silver rectangular buckle, and the other one, to which his launcher is attached, is red with an oval-shaped buckle. His trousers are black with silver buttons and have pockets on the thighs. He has short, brown boots with a gray patch on the front and gray soles. Personality Dan comes out as a mature, but arrogant person. He is very patient and waits for the opponent to attack first. He seems to always tell Reiki when and how to do things and this may sometimes upset Reiki. His arrogance is shown when Saggitario continued to spin and he said to Reiki, "This is all because 'someone' wasn't paying attention..." Dan continued to blame Reiki for this and he then said, "My strategy was absolutely perfect, bro." He even calls his brother 'unskilled'. Also Dan is very harsh when he says "No buts, I'm the one who decides." Dan is seen to be a better Blader because if Reiki wasn't so hasty, they could have won the battle. Plot Beyblade: Metal Fusion Dan and his twin brother Reiki are Dark Nebula's grunts, who specialize in combination moves. They are first sent to stop Gingka and Kyoya from getting to Doji, when they break into the headquarters. Using their combo attacks they manage to toss Leone around the place. However Kyoya realizes their beys have nothing special about them and decides to end the battle with his special move. Dan boasts about Kyoya's special move relying on the wind but is shocked to see Kyoya use his special move by generating his own air current sends up defeated. The brothers then train hard to get stronger and it is a result of their intense training and spirit that Doji gives them a new bey, Evil Gemios, a bey which would allow them to combine both their powers in one bey. They are then sent to participate in the 10,000 bey-point tournament along with Yu and Tsubasa. With a new look, they step forward to battle Kenta. Dan being the defensive Blader, blocks Kenta's attacks while Reiki counter-attacks. Being the smarter of the two, Dan is the one who orders Reiki around and makes the plans for the duo. However Reiki's hasty personality causes him to abandon Dan's plan of waiting and attacking. The arrogant Dan takes no time in insulting Reiki, which causes a conflict between the twins, giving Kenta all the time he needs to recover from his weakness and pull out a special move that defeats Gemios. Dan and Reiki are suumoned to fight the traitor Tsubasa. Honored by the opportunity, the twins give it their all attacking, only missing and knocking their fellow Bladers out. Tsubasa then manages to take them out. They are somehow able to earn 50,000 points and thus battle Tsubasa again in the Battle Bladers, however once again they are defeated, giving Dan another reason to insult his brother. They are then made to battle Ryuga for their loss. They are knocked out cold and their spirits devoured by L-Drago. Their spirits return to them after L-Drago's beaten and they celebrate Gingka's victory with everyone else. Beyblades *Gemios DF145FS is Dan and Reiki's Beyblade in the Manga. *Evil Gemios DF145FS is Dan and Reiki's Beyblade in the Anime. Dan and Reiki had another Gemios (but one each) when battling Gingka and Kyoya in the Dark Nebula HQ.(It supposedly Heat Gemios 145SF). Beasts Twins, the beasts inside Evil Gemios. Dan controls the Fire and Reiki controls the Ice. Special Moves *'Down Burst: Gemios launches a fire and ice tornado at the opponent. *Blaze Wall: The fire twin creates a Fire Shield used for defense. *Icicle Edge''': The ice twin hits the opponents Bey used as a counter attack. Beybattles Gallery DanReiki.jpg|Dan and Reiki when they first appeared DanS.jpg|Dan 16850-154.jpg 545px-Dan and Reiki Soudou.png|Dan and Reiki. DaR.png|Dan, Reiki and Evil Gemios Ghfcgfh.jpg Fate1.jpg Dan&ReikiHeatGemios.jpg 3 15.jpg|Dan on Metal Fight Beyblade Opening 1 Ver. 3 TV4.jpg|Dan and Reiki in Metal Masters Trivia *Dan, along with Reiki, are the first duo to use a joint special move. *He may be inspired by the Street Fighter character Yang,because they wear similar colors and they are more calm than the other brother (in Yang's case Yun,and Dan's Reiki). **It is possible that his name was inspired by Han Solo (Star Wars character) since his name is very similar to the name of the iconic Star Wars franchise character, replacing only the letter L with the letter D (Dan Sodo / Han Solo). *He along with Reiki resemble Patrick Sprigs http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Patrick_Sprigs from Mega Man Star Force as they have light colored hair, similar outfits, and are associated with the constellation Gemini. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Characters Category:Dark Nebula Category:Former Villains